


Teacher’s Note

by Gerec



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Charles is a Teacher, First Meetings, Fluff, Laura is adorable, Logan is a Cop, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: Logan has been getting weekly updates in note form from Laura’s teacher for most of the school year. When they finally meet, he finds the image in his head of Professor Xavier to be nothing like what he expected.





	Teacher’s Note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theapolis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theapolis/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [theapolis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theapolis/pseuds/theapolis) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Modern AU: Teacher Charles meets Logan and his recently discovered daughter Laura.

_Dear Mr. Howlett,_

_You will be pleased to know that Laura is settling in quite well with her new class, and has already exhibited a remarkable appetite for learning! We are hosting an Open House next Wednesday evening at 7:00pm for all parents to meet the teaching staff and I would be happy to give you a more detailed report at that time._

_Sincerely,_

_Charles Xavier, PhD_

 

“Oo a PhD. Fancy.”

He crumpled the note and tossed it in the garbage, ignoring Ororo’s remark, and turned back to the report on this computer with a grunt. MacTaggert had been on his ass all day about getting the Waverly file ‘finished and filed - _properly,_ Howlett, I don’t care if you have to stay all night’ - and he didn’t have time to deal with his partner sticking her nose in his business.

Not even a partner that’d been an amazing help since Laura’s mom had shown up out of the blue a month ago, and dropped an unknown daughter onto his lap with barely a ‘hey how ya been, you accidentally knocked me up 12 years ago and now I need you to take care of her’.

“Shut it, Munroe. I gotta finish this shit up and get home and make dinner.”

Ororo scrunched her nose in disgust and sighed. “Mac and Cheese again? Poor kid needs to eat something better than all that processed crap.”

“What the hell do you want from me, you know I can’t cook! She’s at least getting one decent meal a day at that expensive school, alright? And she knows how to use a phone; she can order a fucking pizza if she doesn’t like it.”

“Okay, okay! No need to get so defensive old man!” Ororo counters with a laugh, because she knows that he’s all bark and no bite when it comes to the people he cares about, which at the moment, is really just her and the kid. “Want me to take Laura shopping on the weekend? Saturday’s my day off I can help her get some more clothes and whatever else she needs for school.”

He paused from his typing and looked up at her, still perched on the end of his desk and nodded. “That’d be great Ro. I owe you one.”

“You owe me at least five, bud, but who’s counting?”

Logan snorted, and didn’t stab her when she reached over and punched his bicep. He ignored her, and went back to his report, until he realized a few minutes later that she hadn’t moved from her spot, and was still nursing her coffee and smirking down at him.

“What?”

“So are you going to the Open House on Wednesday?”

“Why the hell would I do _that_?”

“Cause maybe you want to know more about Laura’s education?”

“I know it costs me a fucking arm and a leg so it’s probably good. What else do I gotta know?”

“Fine. But you should still go. That PhD guy might be hot. Maybe you’ll get lucky and score a date?” Ororo teased.

Logan groaned. “Fuck off, Munroe.”

\-----

He promptly forgot about the note and the invitation, and wouldn’t have given it – or the teacher – a second thought if new ones hadn’t started appearing at regular weekly intervals, written in that same fancy handwriting, and tucked neatly inside Laura’s agenda.

_\--Laura has a real gift for mathematics, Mr. Howlett. I’d like to put her in a more advanced class to help her--_

_\--her writing has improved over the last quarter, but she could use more practice. I’ve asked her to pen a daily entry in her journal for--_

_\--class trip to the Space Museum which was a tremendous success, thanks in no small part to Ms. Munroe’s help. I hope to see you on a future school trip as well--_

\----

“Hey uh…how do you like your teacher,” Logan asked one night, as they both ate their spaghetti and pre-cooked meatballs. After so many months of forced co-habitation they were slowly — if painfully — warming to each other, though Laura was still a quiet kid who tended to keep to herself, and Logan…

…well Logan was pretty much shit at communicating with anything but his claws.

“The Professor? He’s…really nice,” Laura answered, with a small, shy little smile that made her look like the eleven year old she was and not the surly teenager she usually resembled. “He’s good at listening, and explaining things.”

“Ah well, I’m glad,” he said, and jabbed a meatball with his fork, shoving the whole thing in his mouth while he tried to think of something else to say. Laura watched him for a few moments, and then went back to eating her meal without a word.

He sighed, and started re-reading his notes on the Fenley murder.

\----

“This is Howlett.”

As often as he’d gotten messages from the mysterious and chatty Professor Xavier, Logan had never actually met him, too busy (and truthfully, not terribly inclined) to attend the myriad Parent/Teacher nights and field trip outings scheduled throughout the school year. There was now only about two weeks left to Laura’s stint in Grade Six, so Logan was more than a little surprised to get a phone call out of the blue from her erstwhile teacher.

“Detective, this is Charles Xavier, Laura’s teacher. Do you have a moment to chat?”

“Uh yeah, sure, hang on.” He got up from his desk and walked into the break room, which was thankfully empty of potentially nosy co-workers. “Yeah, I’m here. Somethin’ wrong?”

“Oh no, Laura’s fine, everything’s fine, not to worry,” Xavier said, and the accent threw Logan off for a moment, because he hadn’t been expecting the man to sound quite so British, even if his penmanship could be classified as both ‘old school’ and ‘refined’. He also sounded a lot younger than Logan had imagined in his head, especially with the way Laura had talked about his tendency to wear tweed jackets, and his insistence on good manners in and out of the classroom. “I have some concerns about the results from Laura’s latest math test and I’d like to discuss them with you in person.”

“Alright, when do you want to meet?”

“I’ll be at the School until eight this evening so any time before then? Does that work for you, Mr. Howlett?”

“Sure. See you tonight.” He disconnected the call, and scrubbed his face with a sigh. Hopefully he hadn’t just signed himself up for a lecture by some nerdy academic, since the last thing he needed was more useless garbage about learning to communicate better with his daughter.

\----

“Mr. Howlett, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Come in, please. Have a seat.”

He followed Xavier dutifully into the office without a word, too stunned to form a coherent thought as he tried to reconcile the image of Laura’s stuffy old teacher in his head with the incredibly attractive man shaking his hand. She had told him of course that Xavier was a wheelchair user, with soft wavy brown hair and very blue eyes; details that rather paled in comparison to the one that she’d somehow neglected to mention – that ‘Professor Charles Xavier, PhD’ happened to be drop dead _gorgeous_.

Xavier chuckled, but didn’t say anything as Logan moved a little awkwardly to take a seat in front of the large oak desk. He declined the offer of a drink and tried very hard not to stare at the man’s very red lips, or the way his biceps strained slightly against the light purple sweater that highlighted those piercing blue eyes.

Ororo was right; he really did need to get laid, and soon.

He cleared his throat and asked, “So, you said something about a math test?”

“Oh yes,” Xavier replied, and Logan thought the Prof’s eyes might have lingered for a few moments longer than necessary on his chest. “Laura’s latest math test. As I’ve mentioned in the past—“

“In your notes,” Logan interrupted, before he even realized that he’d opened his mouth. “Which I appreciate. A lot. Your notes, I mean. They were very helpful. About Laura.”

Xavier smiled warmly at his blundering, the tiny creases around his eyes making him look even more handsome than at first glance. Fuck. “I’m glad you found them helpful, Mr. Howlett—“

“Logan, please.”

“Logan,” Xavier agreed, and then he leaned forward and patted Logan’s hand. “And you should call me Charles.”

The touch was light but definitely intentional, and sent a tingle down his spine as Xavier turned the full force of his smile and those stupidly blue eyes on him. Even to someone as oblivious as Logan he could tell that the Professor was flirting, which was fucking _awesome_ , until he remembered exactly why he was here and that it was probably a really bad idea to bang his daughter’s teacher.

Though he really, really wanted to.

“Laura,” he prompted, as he gently slid his hand out from under Charles’ grip. “Math test?”

Charles grinned, leaning back in his chair as reached to pull some papers out of a drawer in his desk. Logan definitely did not leer at the way his muscles strained against that almost paper thin sweater, or at the slight hint of nipple he could see grazing against that soft looking wool…

“Laura has been getting straight A’s in math this entire year, so you can imagine my surprise when she failed the last test.”

“Failed?” Logan said, attention jolted back from the Prof’s fine chest and down at the big red ‘F’ circled on the proffered paper. “Why…what the hell happened?”

Unexpectedly, Charles laughed, which made Logan confused and then inexplicably angry; he might not know a damn thing about school or grades or have a fancy degree but he _cared_ about Laura, more than he knew how to explain sometimes, and he wanted – _needed_ – to know that he was getting her the best education he could afford.

“Peace, I meant no offense,” Charles said, as he wheeled around the big desk and came to a stop beside Logan’s chair with a sigh. “Laura’s grades aren’t in any jeopardy. She clearly knows this material inside out, and I can tell that she failed this particular test on purpose.”

“I don’t get it,” he muttered, staring at Laura’s scrawl across the test pages. “Why the hell would she do that?”

Charles shifted, and Logan swore that he looked a little embarrassed. “Before I continue, I need to tell you that I’m a telepath, and though I try never to read a person’s thoughts without permission I still catch bits and pieces of information sometimes, especially if there are particularly strong emotions involved. Laura…well she failed on purpose so I would have to call you, and then you’d be forced to come and meet me in person.”

Still confused, Logan looked up and frowned. “Why?”

Charles smiled, expression full of warmth and fondness as he explained, “She’s trying to set us up, Logan. The notes she asked me to write you clearly weren’t working to get you here, so she decided to do something a little more drastic. I have to say it’s not the first time that a student has tried to play matchmaker for me with their parent, but Laura has certainly been the most determined.”

It was so surprising – and surprisingly heartwarming – that Logan didn’t know what to say for a few moments, shocked that Laura would go to so much trouble to get him a date. He chuckled a little and rubbed his face; he hoped it was because she thought Xavier was a good match, and not because her old man was too pathetic to get his own date.

“I’m sorry. I don’t want you to feel obligated, or make you uncomfortable. I’m sure there’s a rule about not dating the parents of kids in your class so I don’t expect—”

“Actually, there is,” Charles interrupted, reaching over to take Logan’s hand again, though this time he didn’t let go. “But the good news is, I’m only technically her teacher for another two weeks. So if you’re interested…perhaps dinner sometime? After the school year is over?”

He looked into those eyes – eyes that were glinting with amusement and hope – and smiled. “Two weeks. Yeah, I think I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”

\----

When he got home, Laura was already in bed, and Ororo was waiting up for him, flipping through magazines on the couch. Naturally, she wanted to know everything about his meeting with Xavier – with _Charles_ – and left only after he promised to give her all the details at work the following day.

He shrugged out of his leather jacket and sighed, before making his way into Laura’s room. She was curled around a pillow on her side, blankets bunched at her feet, and Logan’s heart ached a little at the sight of her looking so peaceful in her sleep. He bent over and brushed a kiss on her forehead, and smiled when one eye peeked open and looked up at him, before Laura grunted and wrapped her arms even tighter around her pillow.

“Did you ask him out on a date?” she asked.

He chuckled. “Yeah. In two weeks.”

Eyes closed, she smiled against the pillow. “Good. You’re welcome.”

“Thanks,” he said, as he tucked the discarded blankets around her shoulders and brushed a stray hair off her cheek. He hesitated for a moment, and then added, “Love you, kid.”

Laura smiled. “I love you too, Daddy. Now go to bed.”


End file.
